Lil' Baddies
Not to be confused with the Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes card, Lil' Buddy. 221px |caption = TBA |Row 1 title = Signature Superpower |Row 1 info = Surprise Shuffle |Row 2 title = Superpowers |Row 2 info = Super Stench, Incrypted, Bubble Up}} The Lil' Baddies are Zombie Heroes in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and are the leaders of the and classes. Their signature superpower is Surprise Shuffle, which mixes up the positions of all Zombies on the field, gives them all +1 , and draws a card. They are the Zombie Hero version of the three Lil' Buddies made from Poppin' Poppies. Origins Their name is derived from the plant they are based off of, Lil' Buddy, and more specifically, the fact that a maximum of three can be made from Poppin' Poppies, and bad, since they are fighting on the Zombies side rather than the Plants Side. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Surprise Shuffle ***Super Stench - All zombies get Deadly. Draw a card ***In-Crypted - A zombie hides in a Gravestone. Draw a card. ***Bubble Up - Move a Plant. It gets +4 Hero Description TBA Hero Quests Strategies The Lil' Baddies like using their moving tricks to place all units right where they want them to be, whether that'd be in front of your units to destroy them or in from of you to destroy you. If they can't do that, With The Lil' Baddies are capable of moving their units and sometimes the Plant Hero's units into the exact position you want them to be in. Smoke Bomb and Gardening Gloves are two obvious examples of them being able to move their units, but Tectonic Plate and Gravitree can move the Plant Hero's as well. Note that despite this, they are more focused on moving their units to hit the Plant Hero where it hurts, whether it is to destroy valuable Plants or to deal massive damage to the Plant Hero. This can be done with Deadly and Anti-Hero or Bullseye cards. The Lil' Baddies can use the sturdy health of Guardian cards to protect his dangerous Sneaky cards. Wall-Nuts can protect Zombies on Laser Base Alpha or other important Zombies. Do beware that Solar and Hearty Heroes can get rid of those cards rather easily, and the Zombies they protect are still subjectable to hard removal. Be aware that The Lil' Baddies have a horrible card draw. Although they can make it up for Dino-Roar cards by Conjuring, and the conjured cards might be able to draw cards, there is still an extremely low amount of cards from the Sneaky and Guardian classes that can draw cards, being only two. Against The Lil' Baddies specialize in moving their fighters and at times, moving your fighters or using Strikethough to hit the hero directly or hurt and destroy valuable fighters with Deadly. Either protect your fighters with cheap Team-Up cards like Shellery, destroy their fighters or Gravestones before the Zombie Tricks phase, or destroy The Lil' Baddies or tamper with their brain count before the Zombie Tricks phase. Strategy Decks Gallery Lil' Baddies Full Body Textured.png|Full body image Lil' Baddies Size Comparison Textured.png|Overview of all three Lil' Baddies. Note the differences Lil' Baddies Old.jpg|WHAT IS THIS? Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes Category:Heroes